Killer Legs
by Mariel Nightstalker
Summary: A Vampire is having dinner at a pub and finds some company for the night. CROSSOVER SLASH Jasper Hale/Blaise Zabini


A/N: In this story, Blaise Zabini is canon. That is to say, he is _Pureblood, black, very attractive, and male. _He is not a Squib, white, ugly, or a girl. The only thing different is that he's a human being and not a total prat.

There. Glad we had this chat.

**Killer Legs**

Oh wow. His eyes followed him across the pub against his will, lingering on those perfectly formed legs covered by stylish gray trousers. Shiny black shoes that curved up at the end ended the line of perfection stretching from a backside that would reduce Greek sculptors to tears. The torso topping it wasn't bad either; though that was harder to divine with the loose-fit coat he was wearing. His shoulders were definitely broad. The legs stopped at the bar as their owner presumably ordered a drink, and they fidgeted while he waited.

Jasper gnawed on his tongue to keep his cool and went back to pretending to eat his plowman's.

He was in Dublin for a long weekend, closing a business deal that could bring in an extra $6000 of revenue for his family every month if everything went smoothly. And it _would _go smoothly if Jasper had anything to do with it. But now those legs were messing with his concentration, and he couldn't remember what he was going to add to his report. He gave up pretending to eat and pushed his plate away from him with a sigh too soft for human ears to hear. Normally he didn't waste funds on food that couldn't nourish him, but his client had given him budget and that budget included money for food. It would look weird if he didn't buy something three times a day at least.

The pub was crowded now, it being Friday night, and the noise level was rising. He stood to go, reaching into his pocket for the tip.

A soft voice asked, "Excuse me are you sitting here or were you just leaving? I wouldn't bother you, but it's just that there are no other seats…"

It was the owner of the fabulous legs.

Suddenly he felt the need to continue toying with his food. He sat and gestured the seat across from him, "You can join me. I was just stretching; sorry if I gave you the wrong impression."

"Oh it's alright. No harm done, and I get a seat out of the bargain so who am I to complain?"

His voice was as smooth as his movements. Jasper smirked. He liked it when people 'matched', so to speak. There is nothing worse than admiring a beautiful person only to have them open their mouth and reveal themselves to be a peacock rather than a nightingale.

"What are you drinking?" Jasper shamelessly made conversation. He wasn't going to maintain societal norms and sit here in awkward silence before referring to the weather.

"Rum and soda; the soda's gone flat, but I don't really have the energy to mind."

Jasper wordlessly reached over and took a sip of his drink. It was a bold move, and the alcohol burned his esophagus as it went down, but it was worth it. He nodded, "You're right. Here, I'll get you another. You might not have the energy, but I haven't done my good deed for the day yet and this will do."

He laughed with his eyes, his lips curving up the only other sign that he was amused and charmed by Jasper's gallantry. His smile set off his straight, smooth jaw and emphasized cheekbones worthy of a lord.

Whoever he was, he had blue blood in his veins somewhere.

Jasper harangued the bartender until he opened a fresh bottle of soda and let Jasper taste it to see if it was flat or not. Finding it fizzy (it burned his eyeballs!), he gestured for a fresh drink to be made. The bartender opened his mouth to demand payment, but a simple flick of Jasper's eyes closed his throat around his protest. He was pale when Jasper spun and returned to their table, handing the drink to his companion.

He vaguely noticed that there were quite a few people watching them out of the corners of their eyes. Maybe he should leave soon, before some drunken idiot came onto him and broke through the control he kept on his blood lust.

"That was polite beyond need of you."

Jasper just nodded with a smirk, stretching out his awareness to examine his companion's emotions. The stranger felt satisfied on the surface, agitated a level below that about something that was irritating him, and just below that lurked something that made Jasper raise his eyebrows. It was arousal.

"No problem…?"

"Blaise."

"Jasper."

Blaise gave him another faint smile and took a sip of his drink, "Your accent tells me that you're American. What brings you here? Business or pleasure?"

The way he lingered on the word 'pleasure', emphasizing it, didn't escape Jasper. He maintained his cool and didn't give any sign of noticing the first subtle tendril of seduction. This was going to be an interesting night, and he was suddenly happy that Alice had cryptically told him that she didn't mind if he was a little wayward that weekend, "Business. Are you local or also a visitor?"

"I'm a Londoner myself, but my step-brother dragged me here for the week. It's his 30th birthday, and he wanted family around in case he has an emotional breakdown. His friends apparently aren't the reliable sort, which doesn't surprise me. Most of them are just glorified drinking buddies and gambling partners. It's rather sad, actually."

Jasper nodded, folding his legs under the table and settling in. Maybe he should order a drink to maintain his human cover? It might get weird later if Blaise had another drink and wondered why he was staying sober, and in a pub of all places.

"It was nice of you to come out and be with him. Is he at home now or something?"

"He passed out several hours ago after deciding to break out the champagne over lunch, so I left him at the hotel."

"Ah. You seem to have evaded pointless drunkenness."

Blaise flexed a graceful shoulder, and Jasper's thoughts flashed back to those legs that first drew his eye. God, but he had gorgeous bone structure. If he wasn't reformed, he would've considered turning him just for the sake of immortalizing his beauty. Some people ought to be preserved for the sake of vanity.

"I have more self-control, though I was hoping to let my hair down tonight, so to speak, while still maintaining my dignity. My brother may be a drunk, but we don't share the same blood so I don't have that propensity to contend with in my bloodstream."

They chatted about Blaise's family, which was apparently rather extensive since his mother had been married and widowed 14 times so far, and Jasper made up answers to Blaise's questions about his business. It was easy and he felt no guilt in lying.

As the evening wore on, Jasper decided that he really should order a drink just to maintain his cover. He told Blaise what he intended to do, but a rowdy group of young people suddenly descended upon their table and tried to chat both of them up. Lip curling with disgust, Blaise vacated the premises. His grip on Jasper's sleeve ensured that the blonde accompanied him outside. There were a few smokers enjoying the evening air, leaning against the wall of the pub.

The stars were out, and the moon as well. Jasper admired it, not paying any attention to Blaise for the first time since their meeting. This gave Blaise a chance to watch him.

Jasper was incredible-looking. He sounded like a normal, if cultured, person, but that face! That body! They were worthy of exclamation points, Blaise decided. He was notorious for being particular about his standards when it came to sexual partners, and for the first time he had to admit that this man might be out of his league.

He hadn't responded to any of his casual flirting during their chat, so maybe Jasper knew he was too good for Blaise and was just toying with him for his own amusement. He wouldn't put it past him. A Japanese heiress had done the same to him before, so he had felt the sting of rejection.

Jasper tore his eyes from the moon's radiance and met Blaise's eyes. In the night lights, he looked ethereal and beyond human. A slant of starlight illuminated one eye, and he could see that they weren't hazel but caramel-honey, soft and hard at the same time.

Blaise's heart seized in his chest when he realized what he'd unconsciously noticed but not understood before. Jasper _wasn't _human.

Seeming to read his thoughts, Jasper clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him behind the pub. Blaise didn't struggle. What would be the point? His wand was in its holder and out of his reach, and he wasn't stupid enough to try and overpower him. Vampires had the strength of fifteen men, or an angry gorilla. Whichever description suits you best.

The hand slowly lifted from his mouth, and he licked his lips unconsciously. In spite of the danger, he was still very attracted to him. That blonde hair, those honey eyes…it was a breathtaking combination when paired with fine features and a graceful, strong body; his breathing was irregular now, and he could feel his heart vibrating in his chest like a frightened mouse.

"Are you going to hurt me?" he dared to whisper, all signs of the confident young man he'd been inside gone.

Jasper shook his head, lowering it to brush their mouths together. It wasn't hungry, or rushed, or even remotely animalistic. Blaise was surprised. This was not how he'd imagined kissing a Vampire would feel like.

His thoughts stuttered to a halt when cool hands took his face in their palms and tilted him up to bare his neck. One of the hands stroked down its length, tracing his collarbone and wandering down his chest. He hadn't fastened his coat before they escaped from the crowded pub, so those fingers had access to the buttons of his vest. They flicked them open casually as they moved downwards, but he barely noticed when a soft mouth touched against his neck.

Was he going to be bitten? He never believed anyone when they claimed that they meant no harm.

No teeth were forthcoming, though, only gentle kisses. Jasper even nuzzled him, pressing his nose into the curve of his neck where it met his shoulder. He mumbled, "You smell nice," just as his fingers finished off the buttons of his vest. They slipped inside and began to tug the hem of his collared shirt up and up until it came out of the waistband of his trousers. Once it was freed, Jasper pulled away from his neck to make eye contact.

Blaise knew that he wasn't thinking straight, excitement, lust, and alcohol clouding his judgment, but he straightened his back to even out their height difference and kissed him. This seemed to reassure Jasper somehow that it was alright to keep going.

He curled his arms under Blaise's shoulders and cupped his head. His thumbs slid across his neck, just caressing it and admiring the texture of his skin.

It was a move only fit for an amateur, but Blaise started to get impatient and thrust his hips against Jasper's thigh. Jasper didn't pause in his caresses with his thumbs and lips, though there was a touch of amusement in his eyes when he flicked his eyes up to Blaise's.

"I won't undress you further in this disgusting alley. You're worth more than that," he explained, reaching down and punctuating this statement with a swift squeeze to Blaise's groin. Blaise groaned, flattered but still hopelessly aroused. He was in no condition to go out in public!

He would just have to apparatate. Gripping Jasper around the neck and practically sitting in his lap while keeping his feet on the ground, he pushed their foreheads together and murmured, "This might feel a bit odd."

Jasper blinked but didn't have time to respond. They landed clumsily, Blaise's sense of balance severely impeded by alcohol and lust, and Jasper impeded by Blaise.

"What was that?" Jasper gasped out, looking stunned from his position sprawled on the carpet of Blaise's rented room.

"Apparatating. I know it must have been a long time, possibly centuries, since you were last allowed to do that, so I apologize if it came as a bit of a shock," Blaise reassured, crawling over without bothering to stand up properly, and draping himself across Jasper's chest. It was extremely firm.

Jasper didn't show any other signs of awareness until Blaise rolled his eyes and settled completely on top of him. And even then, all he got was a cat-like blink. Frowning, he pulled out the big guns and sat back on his heels until his arse made contact with the still-noticeable bulge in Jasper's trousers.

He jerked his hips up on instinct, the move a blur by human standards, and Blaise smirked. It looked like they were back in business. Before he could get too comfortable straddling him, Jasper reached up, took firm hold of his hips, and flipped them over.

Blaise let out'oof' as his back hit the carpet. His discomfort was forgotten when warming lips, absorbing his body heat, travelled down the sensitive skin of his neck. Those hands were back at his buttons, but in earnest this time. His vest was shoved off his arms and tossed to the side, his blue shirt soon following. Slick movements divested him of his shoes, then his socks. He curled his bare toes into Jasper's ankle and was rewarded with a soft look and a wet smack of lips against his.

He felt dreamy, comfortable and romanced.

Lavishing his mouth and face with kisses, Jasper reached down and slid his hand against his crotch, curving his hand to cup his balls through the fabric of the trousers. Blaise decided that there was something very old-fashioned about Jasper when the back of his head was carefully cupped to keep him from bumping it against the side of the dresser when he threw his head back. Heady moans were slipping past his lips now as that hand continued to torture him, trailing over the fastenings of his trousers but doing absolutely nothing about unfastening them.

Finally the word slipped past his lips.

"Please…"

Jasper stilled and broke contact with his earlobe with a quiet 'smack' sound.

"Hm?"

He repeated it, curving one leg up and wrapping it around Jasper's waist, "Come on, don't think you've courted me enough?"

Jasper snorted and traced the snaps of his trousers with his index finger, "What, you want me to strip you naked when I'm still fully clothed minus my shoes? I was hoping you would think to equalize us before I stripped you bare."

Blaise realized that he was right, and hastily started working on the front of his clothes. Jasper helped him when he fumbled, but for the most part let himself be undressed like a doll. Blaise had to sit up to work off his socks and help him shove down his trousers once he figured out how to work a zipper again.

He discovered, upon pushing his trousers down and off of him, that Jasper didn't believe in underwear.

He didn't have much time to linger on this revelation, though, before he was efficiently stripped and laid back down on the plush carpet. He arched to the amazing sensation of a hot-cold mouth closing over the tip of his prick. It felt so different from any other mouth he'd ever had the joy of experiencing down there that his brain briefly short-circuited, leaving him to thrash and buck beneath Jasper's efforts.

Those lips left him when he started to move in earnest, climbing that peak to euphoria. Lips that had caressed the most intimate parts of him moved back to his lips, letting his hands do the work for a bit.

Blaise didn't mind. He was having a hard enough time holding onto his last shred of sanity.

After his hips had subsided partially, those lips abandoned the sensitive areas of his mouth and moved south once again. Blaise fisted his hair in anticipation of needing something to hold onto. Instead of immediately taking him in his mouth, Jasper hovered over his prick and just lazily licked the tip in broad flat strokes until Blaise's hands threatened to pull out all his hair from their clenching.

Jasper still didn't cooperate with his needs, instead nuzzling the length of it, breathing hot air onto the base. Blaise whimpered when teeth scraped dangerously at the skin of his inner thighs.

Just as he was getting his breath back, chest heaving as he sucked in air frantically, Jasper took the whole thing in his mouth and sucked, _hard. _

Blaise let out a strangled shout and drove his hips so far up that his calves and shoulders had to take all of his weight as he arched. He felt like his spine was exploding and turning into jelly, but in a nice way.

He had the best orgasm of his life. It wasn't as intense as some others he'd had, but it never seemed to end, as though he'd been submerged in a bath of rose-water and couldn't break free. His head felt muzzy, and his body throbbed in the aftermath.

Jasper laid his cheek against his hip and just watched him, stroking his abdomen with his cooling hands.

When some sort of vague sanity returned to him and his mouth once again obeyed orders instead of moaning or whimpering, he asked if Jasper wanted him to do anything in return. Jasper shook his head.

"I'm not ready to risk hurting you when you're drunk. Maybe you can make it up to me some other time, when both of us are thinking straight."

Blaise wasn't really listening, and only noticed a light feeling when Jasper lifted him up and carried him over to the bed. He disappeared into the bathroom; Blaise could hear him rinsing out his mouth.

He wasn't offended. He'd once gone to bed with someone's cum still drying in his mouth and woken up with the worst morning breath ever.

Jasper settled into bed behind him and wrapped a hand around his waist, settling his face into Blaise's neck, a spot he seemed to favor. He kissed it, and Blaise fell asleep smiling.

Unfortunately, he woke up the next morning feeling like utter shit. Rolling over onto his side, he looked at the clock and found that it was just past 7 in the morning. His aching bladder must have woken him. He slid cautiously out of bed and into the bathroom, moving in cat-footed silence.

Relieved of his pressing needs, he met his gaze in the mirror over the sink while he lathered his hands with soap. He looked surprisingly good despite his headache. A little faded, but that was typical of him in the mornings.

Now, if only he could remember what had happened last night…?

When he padded back into the bedroom, he nearly jumped out of his skin to find a Vampire, and a blonde one at that, lounging in bed reading the paper. He looked up and smiled at him, looking very amused.

"Hi!" Jasper said pleasantly, "I don't know why you felt the need to tiptoe, but I appreciate your consideration."

Blaise thought he might die of embarrassment.

~000~

End Killer Legs

Well…it had to be done. Blaise needs to be sexed, and Jasper is just…he's just lovely.


End file.
